monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magic Crackles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magic Crackles page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hi In your blog post you spelt too wrong, two is the number, just thought I’d tell you before some kids start trolling :) THanks I only just found this page but I appreciate your notice. Haha.(; So true. EpicEmik 17:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep Once someone uploads a picture, it's fair game unless it's fanart they drew or a photo they edited personally. Or anything along those lines. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 00:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gil's parents I'd appreciate you to sign your posts. But to answer your question, it was deleted not because it's incorrect but because this wiki has a policy against posting information not available through a MH main channel. The reasons are twofold: firstly we don't want to mess up Mattel's marketing plans, and secondly we don't want to spoil anything for the fans. Writing about stuff only available through non-English sources forces people to those sources, from which they will not take the same joy as from something most of them can understand. If there are compelling reasons to add information prematurely, like when they affect the structure of the wiki, then exceptions can be made, but only then. Info on Gil's parents in a webisoe that has not aired in English yet is not to be an exception. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki tried to get people to not put spoilers in the comments, but that didn't work. If you can minimize it, that's appreciated, but the comment section is a free area to talk in. A lot of lies enter the comment section too, so that kinda prevents too much damage. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Honestly, as of right now, I would prefer you not. Usually the descriptions of main categories like characters, dolls, and lines can easily be found on the proper pages. Adding a description to a category would probably be more cluttering than it would be helpful. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!']] 18:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... ''They air iCarly on Disney in Austrailia? O.o They air it on Nickelodeon here in America and HOLY CRAP; Hannah Montana!??! I used to love that show when I was little. They cancelled it about two years ago. XD I remember The Proud Family! That show was the best! XD '' ''Though I'm not much of a Disney Channel fan anymore, never was, really. I prefer the old Cartoon Network stuff. The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door (WHY DID THEY CANCEL IT!?!?!? DX AND WHY DIDN'T NIGEL MARRY ABBY!?!?!? THEY WERE THE POWER COUPLE, I TELL YOU! POWER COUPLE!!!!) and Courage The Cowardly Dog. -XoXo (talk) 08:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC)